1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention, described hereafter and shown in the accompagnying drawings, is an ejecting release means capable of carrying and ejecting loads, comprising rings with between axis spacing of 14 inches (355.6 mm) or 30 inches (762 mm). It comprises means which generally equip this kind of device and which form the subject matter of different patents already filed or obtained by the same company.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particular, its release or tripping mechanism is closely related to the mechanism already described in U.S. patent application No. 675,039 filed on the Nov. 29, 1983 for: "Device for carrying and releasing loads on an aircraft with triple roller escapement" and to the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,576, in which the loads are secured by a complementary raising of the hooks, these latter being spaced apart by 14 inches and/or 30 inches.